


Blue Frosting

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Baking, Blow Jobs, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, M/M, the smut is at the end if you just want to read the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wants to make Sally something for her birthday and Percy suggests they bake her favourite cupcakes with blue frosting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional, a work of fanfiction and is in no way a representation of Rick Riordan or anyone who represents him/his publisher/the future of the series/anything legal. Rick Riordan does not, as well as anyone else in any way a part of the creation of actual Heroes of Olympus works, recognise of this work as an official representation of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series.

      Though nearly everyone Percy had over loved his mother, Nico di Angelo was among those who loved and respected her the most. It began when she had allowed him to come into the house-a strange boy with shaggy hair and clothes that he'd been wearing for as long as he cared to remember-and continued on. When he and Percy got together, she had smiled and welcomed him into her life with open arms. 

      From growing up with only Bianca as a mother figure, Nico never knew how much parents actually cared for their children-in more than a simple 'I need you to be the champion of Olympus and bring me honour and also you're my child but the honour is more important' way that Hades offered. Though Hades obviously cared about Nico, as he showed by guiding him to the Romans and again when he spoke to his son in meetings secret from the other gods to ensure Nico's safety, his caring only went as far as a god's caring could. Sally didn't simply care for him because he had a job to do, she cared as though Nico was her own son.

      Naturally, Nico's response was to feel as though he owed Sally for her kindness. Sally had seemed to sense this and had ensured him that it was not a thing to be repaid, but Nico's feeling didn't go away. So when he learned it was Sally's birthday, he suggested to Percy that they make something special for his mother. Percy, being a mother's boy in his very bones, thought it was a great idea and suggested making her favourite red velvet cupcakes blue to keep up their blue-food tradition.

      He began the process fairly late on a Saturday morning. He pulled out two bowls and set everything needed for the frosting  on one country of his and Percy's small kitchen and went to work on the actual cupcakes.

            "Can you get me the sugar?" Nico asked as Percy walked into the kitchen, scratching the back of his head and messing up his bed-head hair. As he rearranged his iPod to keep the recipe visible from the cabinet he felt Percy's arms wrap around his waist and Percy's face rest in the crook of his neck as the bag of sugar appeared in front of him. Nico smiled as Percy trailed kisses down his neck, hugging him tighter.

      Do you want to help?" Nico asked. He felt Percy nod against his neck. "Go wash your hands first, then you can help by making the frosting."

      Percy yawned and retracted his arms from Nico's waist, and then a moment later heard the tap turn on.

      Nico measured out the needed sugar, then the baking soda and eggs. He turned to get the flour and saw Percy mixing the blue dye into the frosting he mixed up. Nico grasped his shoulder briefly in their way of telling one that the other was reaching past for something. Percy turned and kissed his cheek as he was stepping away with the container of flour and when Nico turned to look at him, he saw a smudge of frosting on Percy's nose.

      "Have you been eating the frosting" Nico asked, frowning in disappointment.

      "Of course not!" Percy said, trying to look innocent. Nico gave him a 'you're-not-fooling-anyone' look and smudged the frosting on Percy's nose with his thumb, leaving a bit if cupcake mix in his wake.

      Percy looked down cross-eyed at his nose, and wiped the cupcake mix with his hand. Nico thought that would be the end of it, but when he turned back to the mix he felt a handful of frosting being smeared across his cheek. He was entirely still for a moment, then turned slowly to Percy, who was smiling innocently.

      You've got a little something right here." Percy said, gesturing vaguely at his own cheek. He was grinning like someone who'd just gotten away with something naughty. The grin vanished when he saw Nico pick up an egg.

      "Do I?" He asked, cracking the egg with his thumb. Quicker than Percy could deflect, Nico poured the egg over his head. "Oh look, we both do."

      The egg ran down Percy's face, and he closed his eyes in time to avoid a very painful situation. He waited one moment, then two to wipe his face with his hands.

      "I see," Percy said, and the silence between them felt like the calm before a great storm. Quicker than NIco could process Percy had reached behind him into the container of flour and had thrown it on his head, turning his hair entirely white with it. 

      The food fight was over almost as soon as it started when they ran out of ingredients on the counter to throw, and they realised what they'd been throwing. When they cleaned Percy used his Son of Poseidon powers to sweep up all of the food from the ground and down the drain. He stood with Nico in the door of the kitchen looking at the empty cupcake tin.

      "I'll take a grocery run?" Nico offered, and Percy laughed.

     "You might want to take a shower first." Nico looked down and nodded in agreement at his flour and egg-covered clothing.

      "True, true." Nico and Percy walked into their room and to the bathroom. Nico raised an eyebrow when he saw Percy in the bathroom with him. "I'm taking a shower?"

      "We don't want to waste water, do we?" Percy asked, wrapping his arms around Nico. Nico laughed, and was about to call Percy an idiot when Percy kissed him, frosting and flour still on his lips.

      "No, we don't," Nico said, slipping Percy's shirt over his head, biting at his lip. Percy smiled and tugged at Nico's pyjama bottoms, feeling extremely thankful that Nico never wore a shirt to bed, and consequently didn't have one to take off. He pulled the bottoms down to Nico's knees with his pants, his hand lingering to stroke Nico, fingers wrapping pressing against the sensitive glands

      Nico gasped, his hands shaking as he turned on the water. Percy smiled as he tugged off trousers and pants, following Nico into the shower before pulling the curtain closed behind him. Nico reached up to cup Percy's face, bringing him closer as to kiss him as the other hand went to Percy's cock. Percy moaned into his mouth as he replaced his hand on Nico's cock, mirroring Nico's long slow strokes. The water ran over their heads and a bit into their mouths at times,but the two were too lost in sensation to care.

      Percy broke their kiss with a gasp, his forehead going to Nico's shoulder.

      "Wait," Percy said in a voice that was completely wrecked. He stilled Nico's hand on his cock, looking up to meet Nico's eyes. "Want to-suck you." 

      Breathing fast, Nico was sure his cheeks were bright red as he gulped and nodded. Percy smiled in a slow way that looked as though he was drunk, and went to his knees in front of Nico. He took Nico's cock in his hand before slipping the head into his mouth, his tongue flicking across the tip.

      "F-fuck, Percy," Nico moaned as he took Percy's hair in his hand, pulling only slightly as to show his approval. Percy smirked over Nico's cock, taking him deeper as he reached to simultaneously stroke himself.

      Nico's hips bucked slightly as Percy's mouth began to move up and down his cock, small thrusts meeting his boyfriend's eager mouth. Nico looked up at the ceiling, unable to actually see the white tile as his eyes closed to keep from coming so soon.

      Percy noticed Nico's holding back and reached up to touch his lover's stomach. Nico looked down to see his boyfriend's messed-up hair slicked back from the water,his normally cocky expression gone as he sucked his cock and his sea-green eyes seemed to say,  _Don't hold back, babe. Come, come..._

With a loud groan Nico pulled Percy's hair in warning, but Percy was stubborn and kept sucking until he could feel the hot come flowing into his mouth. He swallowed it all, his hand furiously stroking his cock as Nico's come filled his mouth and all of his other senses.

     Nico eased Percy off of his cock and helped him to mostly stand. He joined Percy in stroking his cock, kissing him fiercely as Percy bit down on his bottom lip, come practically gushing from his cock over their fingers, down the drain.

      Percy kissed Nico lazily as Nico turned off the shower, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. When the kiss ended, Percy smiled and opened the shower curtain, concentrating to dry himself before he handed Nico a towel.

     "You know that's incredibly frustrating, right?" Nico mumbled as he wrapped the towel loosely around his waist and they walked into their room. Percy laughed and they crawled back into bed, spending the rest of the day in warm kisses and soft embraces. They only got out for dinner-leftover Pizza heated up in the oven.

      In the end, Nico made the cupcakes Sunday when Percy was in the shower. When Sally's birthday came around and they were all eating them and complimenting Nico, he could see Percy's smile without even having to look at him.


End file.
